Der Tanz der Sirenen
by NinielTraenenkind
Summary: Die Sechstklässler von Hogwarts fahren auf Klassenfahrt und Ginny passiert etwas unglaubliches! Alles weitere wäre schon zuviel gesagt grins basiert auf dem Wissen der ersten fünf Bücher und das Rating ist wegen späteren Kapiteln so hoch angesetzt!
1. Chapter 1

Diclamer: Alles bis auf die Idee ist der großartigen J.K. Rowling!

Ohne großartige Vorreden gehts direkt los!

Sie waren am Meer, tatsächlich am Meer. Ginny konnte es kaum glauben.

Seit Voldemort besiegt war waren die Lehrer nicht mehr so zugeknöpft. Ja, Dumbledore hatte sogar eine Klassenfahrt für die Sechstklässler organiesiert, bzw. von den beiden Schulsprechern Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy organisieren lassen.

Das Malfoy mitgefahren war, er war schließlich neben Hermine für die Organisation verantwortlich, war neben Snape, der auch dabei war und natürliche sämtliche Slytherins der 6. Klasse der einzige Haken an der Sache.

Aber für eine Woche am Meer würde sie sogar deren Gesellschaft ertragen.

Das Hotel, indem sie untergebracht waren war fantastisch. Es war nicht allzu groß, aber sehr gemütlich mit einem Touch Toskana im ambiente: Teracottafliesen, sanfte Brauntöne und überall Palmen. Sie hatten sogar Einzelzimmer.

Nachdem sie ihre Zimmer bezogen hatten und Snape ihnen einen Haufen "Tut dies" und "Tut das nicht"'s hinterlassen hatte, beschlossen die Schüler sich erstmal die Gegend anzusehen.

Das kleine Hotel lag direkt am Strand aber gut 100 Meter weiter stand eine alte Veste hoch oben auf den Klippen, von der man einen wunderschönen Ausblick hatte.

Gerade als Ginny aus der Dusche stieg, klopfte es an ihre Tür.

"Ja, ja, ich komm ja schon!" Sie öffnete die Tür. "Ach du bist's, Herm. Was ist denn los?"

"Kommst du mit zur Veste? Dort steigt heute Abend ne Party. Die Ravenclaws haben alles organisiert und die Lehrer haben keine Ahnung!" Hermine war ganz begeister. So kannte Ginny ihre Freundin gar nicht.

Die Party war ein voller Erfolg. Butterbier und Feuerwisky flossen in Strömen, Ginny flirtete ausgelassen mit Draco Malfoy und einem Jungen aus Ravenclaw. Sie saßen zusammen an den Klippen und beobachteten die Sterne.

Ginny fasste sich an die Stirn und schloss kurz die Augen. Sie hatte es heute Abend wohl übertrieben.

Es flimmerte vor ihren Augen.

Sie fiel ... fiel ... fiel ...

Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie die Ausgelassene Party oben auf den Klippen.

Dunkelheit umschloss sie.

Die tosende Flut, die gegen die Felsen brach, zog sie in die Tiefe.

tbc

Das wars erstmal. Ich weiss, ein bissl kurz, aber die nächsten werden länger, wenn ihr mögt!

Bitte, bitte lasst mir eure Meinung da!


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny öffnete die Augen.

Wo war sie nur ? Sie lag auf einem Felsen. Die Luft um sie herum schimmerte seltsam grün, teilweise auch türquis. Es war still, sehr still.

Moment, war das gerade ein Fisch, der da an ihr vorbei flog?

Quatsch! Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte Haluzinationen, nichts weiter.

Aber wo war sie nur?

Sie sah sich um. Der Felsen, auf dem sie lag, stand auf einem sandigen Boden. Überall wuchsen seltsame Pflanzen, die sich im Wind bewegten... Aber es wehte kein Wind! Es sah aus, als würden sie zu einer Musik tanzen, die Ginny nicht hören konnte. Sie sah nach oben. Die Sonne schien, aber es war als sah Ginny sie durch Wasser.

Sie stand auf. Oder vielmehr, sie versuchte es. Es war, als wären ihre Füße zusammengebunden und doch strauchelte oder fiel sie nicht.

Ginny sah an sich herunter. Und war nahe dran erneut in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Sie war nackt, nein, nicht richtig nackt. Ihr Haar bedeckte die Spitzen ihrer Brüste und von der Hüfte abwärts waren ihre Beine in Schuppen gehüllt. Sie hatte einen Fischschwanz, mindestens einen halben Meter länger, als ihre Beine waren.

Wie war sie hierher gekommen?

Klar, sie war letzte Nacht von den Klippen gestürzt, aber was war mit ihr passiert? War dies alles nur ein merkwürdiger Traum? War sie vielleicht tod? Was für absurde Gedanken!

Unbeholfen schlug sie mit ihrer Flosse aus und machte ein paar Schwimmzüge, streifte durch die Algen und tastete sich am Boden entlang, solange, bis sie fast in eine Schlucht gestürzt wäre.

Sie sah sich um (Anm. Ja ich weiss, schon wieder) und erblickte eine Stadt. Prachtvoll glänzte sie im Wasser, Überall schwammen Meermenschen und Fische umher.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Ginny der Stadt. Wie kann es sein, dass, wie es schien, Millionen von Meermenschen, unbemerkt von Zauberer und Muggel dort unten so nahe der Küste leben konnten?

Neugierig schwamm sie näher, zum Zentrum, wo offenbar der Marktplatz war. Überall waren bunte Marktstände aufgebaut Händler schrien und es herrschte ein ein fröhlich, buntes Treiben.

Die Meermenschen sahen alle ähnlich aus, wie sie selbst, von der Hüfte an unbekleidet, schimmerte ihre Haut in allen Blau- und Grünannoncen (wird das so geschrieben?). Ihre Flossen waren der entsprechenden Hautfarbe abgepasst, nur waren sie von deutlich kjräftigerer Farbe.

Erst jetzt viel Ginny auf, dass sie auffallen musste, wie ein bunter Hund, was sie buchstäblich sein musste: Sie schien weit und breit die einzige zu sein, die in andere Farben gehüllt war. Ihre Haut hatte ein sanfte Braun, nicht allzustark, gerade soviel, alsdass m,an sie nicht als blas bezeichnen konnte Ihr Haar hatte eine so leuchtende Farbe angenommen, dass es aussah, als Stünde ihr Kopf in Flammen. Dieser Effekt wurde noch durch die Tatsache verstärkt, dass es ungebändigt vom Wasser umhergeweht worde. Ihre Flosse schien hauptsächlich magentarot, aber nicht gans so stark ins blaue rein, sanfter, aber auch nicht orange. Es war schwer zu beschreiben.

Aber ihr erster Eindruck trug. Zwar waren die Meermenschen überwiegend blau und grün, aber es gab doch einige, vor allem Frauen, die Farben wie violet und gelb angenommen hatten.

Ginny schwamm auf dem Markt umher. Es wurden seltsame Lebensmittel angeboten, die hauptsächlich aus Algen zu bestehen schienen, aber auch grosse Seepferde, auf denen man offensichtlich reiten konnte, und wunderschöne Perlen und Kämme aus Koralen. Verträumt strich sie durch die Stände, auf denen allerlei hübscher Zierat angeboten wurde, als sie plötzlich gegen eine, wie es schien harte, aber warme Mauer stieß. Sie war gegen einen Meermann gestoßen und es verschlug ihr glatt die Sprache.

Irgendwoher kannte sie ihn, aber das konnte nicht sein! Oder doch?

tbc

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.


	3. Chapter 3

Irgendwoher kannte sie ihn, aber das konnte nicht sein! Oder doch?

Er war groß, sehr groß und sah unglaublich gut aus. Er war braun gebrannt, hatte eine mächtige Graublaue Schwanzflosse und sah so aus, als gehöre er nicht hierher. Er hatte eine gerade aristokratische Nase und seine markanten Gesichtszüge strahlten Stolz, Selbsbewusstsein und Eine gewisse Herablassung aus. Seine Haare sahen, so wie sie in der Sonne glänzten, welche durch das Wasser auf den Meeresboden drang, aus, als bestünden sie aus Gold.

"Wohin so eilig?" Seine Stimme überraschte sie. Es lag etwas Belustigung, aber auch genau so viel Herablassung in ihr und doch war sie so süß wie Honig, so schmierig wie Öl und so heiß wie Feuer.

"Ich... ich... es tut mir Leid," entschuldigte sich Ginny, "ich habe nicht auf den Weg geachtet!", gab sie kleinlaut zu.

"Das dacht ich mir, aber du kommst mir so bekannt vor, hatten wir schon das Vergnügen?"

"Ich glaube nicht, ich war noch nie hier in der Gegend!", antwortete sie ',aber ich dachte auch, dass wir uns schon kennen'

"Vielleicht sollte ich dich dann mal ein wenig herumführe, nicht dass du nochmal in irgendjemanden hinein schwimmst!", grinste er sie an, und Himmel bei diesem Grinsen wurden ihr die Knie ganz weich (sofern das noch möglich war).

"Ja, danke, ich glaube das wäre ganz Hilfreich!", lächelte Ginny schüchtern.

Galant reichte der gutaussehende Unbekannte ihr den Arm. Sie hakte sich zögerlich bei sich unter und lächelte schüchtern.

"Darf ich auch den Namen meiner zauberhaften Begleitung erfahren?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, doch dann antwortete sie.

"Ginny, mein Name ist Ginny."

"Ein üngewöhnlicher Name, mir scheint, er kommt von der Welt der Zweibeiner, dort oben?! Mein Name ist Draconis, Sohn des Aquarius Dracon, oberster Statthalter von Arktica."

"Ich hoffe, das muss ich mir nicht alles merken, oder?", langsam begann Ginny sich an die ungwöhnliche Situation zu gewöhnen und selbst das Geschwimme mit den Flossen bekamm sie allmählich hin.

"Nein, Draconis reicht völlig!", grinste er sie an. "Hast du Hunger? Wenn du möchtest, können wir etwas essen gehen und dann bringe ich dich in deine Unterkunft!"

"Ja, was essen wäre schön!" anwortete Ginny lächelnt, verschwieg aber vorerst, dass sie Keine Wohnung oder der gleichen hatte, zumindest nicht hier.

°I°

Das Essen war fantastisch. Es gab ihrgendetwas, das aussah wie Sushi, nur war sie sich sicher, dass garantiert kein Fisch enthalten war. Ausserdem einen seltsam grünlichen Wein, der möglicherweise gegorener Algensaft war. Die Kerzen, die auf dem Tisch standen hatte eine goldgelbe bis grünliche Flamme. Doch selbst dass schönste Candel-leight-dinner hat einmal eine Ende und als Draconis sie nach Hause bringen wollte, versuchte sie ihn abzuwimmeln. Sie würde sich dann irgendwo ein nettes Algenfeld suchen und dort übernachten. Regnen konnte es hier ja schlecht.

"Was ist denn los? Willst du mir nicht sagen, wo du wohnst?" Draconis war verwirrt.

"Doch, eigendlich schon, aber die Sache ist die... ich weiss nicht, wie ich es dir erklären soll... Es ist eine merkwürdige Geschichte...ich..."

"Du kannst es mir nicht sagen!"

"Doch, ...ich..."

"Du kannst es mir nicht sagen, weil du keine Wohnung hast!"

Ginny war verblüfft. Wie konnte er es wissen? Ihr war Draconis von Anfang an seltsam vertraut vorgekommen, kannte er sie vielleicht, bzw. kannte sie ihn, aber woher...

Jäh wurde Ginny in ihren Gedankengängen unterbrochen.

"Du kommst mit zu mir!"

"Wie bitte?"

"Du kommst mit zu mir. Du kannst bei mir Wohnen, schlafen, unterkommen, wie auch immer du es nennen möchtest!"

"Aber das kannst du nicht machen, du kennst mich doch kaum! Was wäre, wenn ich eine Diebin, oder schlimmer eine Mörderin wäre, vielleicht bin ja auch eine Auftragskillerin und hab all das hier geplant und warte nur auf die Gelegenheit mit dir nach Hause zu gehen und dich dann im Schlaf zu erdolchen,oder aber..."

"Jetzt mal langsam", schmunzelte er, "erstens glaube ich kaum, dass du eine Auftragskillerin bist, dazu bist du viel zu bezaubernd, zweitens würdest du mich nie im Schlaf erdolchen, dazu findest du mich zu bezaubernd und drittens hast du mich schon beraubt. Du hast mir mein Herz gestohlen!"

Ginny war sprachlos. Konnte es sein? Gibt es sowas wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick? War sie vielleicht selbst schon von dieser Krankheit befallen? Zu verwirrt um anders zu reagieren lies sie sich von Draconis fortführen, hinfort von dem hektischen Marktplatz, auf dem erstaunlicherweise jetzt noch eine hektische Betriebsamkeit herrschte, hinaus aus der Stadt. Dort hielt er eine Kutsche, gezogen von zwei Seepferden an, nannte dem Kutscher eine Adresse und die Fahrt durch gigantische Felder, auf denen hauptsächlich Algen angebaut wurden begann.

°I°

Die Kutsche fuhr vor einem prächtigen Landsitz vor. Sie stiegen aus und bezahlten den Kutscher. Draconis sperrte das Hauptportal auf und führte sie in die prächtige Eingangshalle, von der eine korallene Wendeltreppe zu höheren Etagen führte.

"Du must müde sein! Komm ich zeige dir die Gemächer, in denen du schlafen kannst!" sagte Draconis, "Ruh dich aus und morgen früh besprechen wir alles weitere"

Er begleitete Ginny die Treppe hinauf, öffnete eine Tür und Führte sie in einen kleinen Salon, von der aus er sie durch eine Tür in ein prächtiges Schlafzimmer führte. Neben einem kleinen Umkleideraum, gab es noch eine Tür, die in einen Waschraum führte, mit einer herrlichen Badewanne.

Oh, wie sie sich jetzt nach einem heißen Bad sehnte. Fragend sah sie iheren Gastgeber an. Dieser nickte nur und klingelte nach einem Dienstmädchen, welches kurze Zeit später mit Kannen heißem Wasser heraufkam.

Draconis wandte sich zum gehen.

"Gute Nacht meine Schöne!"

"Gute Nacht!"

Er stand schon im Türrahmen, als er sich nocheinmal umdrehte, zu ihr kam und ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen gab. Als sie sich wieder voneinamder lösten schien die Luft zwischen ihnen zu brennen.

Verlangend öffnete Ginny ihre Lippen und presste sie auf die Draconis'. Ihre Zungen tanzten einen Tanz, der von Liebe, von Zärtlichkeit und von Verlangen erzählte. Sie lösten sich erst wieder voneinander, als ihnen die Luft ausging.

Mit verhangenen Augen sah Ginny den Blonden an und küsste diesen erneut, lies ihre Hände auf Wanderschafft über seinen Körper gehen, streichelte seine Schultern, seine Brust und seinen Bauch, vergrub ihre Hände in seinem Haar, als er seine Hände an ihre Hüfte legte.

°I°

Langsam verschmolzen ihre Lippen erneut zu einem Kuss. Zärtlich spielten ihre Zungen miteinander, fochten einen Kampf aus, streichelten einander. Draconis Küsse wurden intensiver und ließen allmählich von ihren Lippen ab. Er hauchte federleichte Küsse auf ihre Wangenknochen, küsste sich an der Schläfe entlang, zu ihrem Hals. Gerade als er ihren zu Bauch hinab wanderte wurden sie von einem zaghaften Klopfen unterbrochen. Ginny und Draconis fuhren auseinander. In der Tür stand das junge Dienstmädchen und brachte ein Tablett, auf dem koralene Töpfe mit wohlrichenden Ölen standen. Mit erröteten Wangen huschte sie hinein, stellte das Tablett auf eine Ablage und verschwand mit einem kurzen "Entschuldigen sie bitte!" wieder.

Von dem Klopfen in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt, wandte Ginny Draconis den Rücken zu.

"Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen!"Sagte er zerknirscht, "Ich weiss auch nicht, was mit mir los ist!"

"Ist schon Ok", antwortete Ginny. Nicht, dass sie seine Liebkosungen nicht genossen, es war nur so, sie kannten sich eigendlich erst seit ein paar Stunden und selbst wenn es ihr schien, als währen es Jahre gewesen, so fühlte sie sich noch nicht bereit für diese Dinge.

"Gute Nacht!" Draconis verliess rasch das Badezimmer und zog sich in seine Räume zurück. Was war nur mit ihm los? Dieses Mädchen, dieser kleine Feuerfisch hatte ihn verzaubert. Er war sich sicher, dass er ihr vorher nie begegnet war und doch kam sie ihm seltsam vertraut vor. Wie in einem Traum. Und nun saß sein Traumfischlein in einem seiner Badezimmer, vermutlich nicht weniger verwirrt als er und wusch sich. Was war mit ihm los. es war sonst nicht seine art mit seinen Gefühlen so durchzubrennen. Normalerweise hatte er sich immer voll unter Kontrolle.

Es war wohl besser jetzt schlafen zu gehen. Morgen früh wollte er ihr seine Plantage und das kleine Dorf zeigen, indem einige seiner Arbeiter lebten.

°I°

Was war das? Ginny erwachte plötzlich. Sie hatte ein Geräusch gehört. Was war es nur? Die Erde bebte in der Ferne, Metal rasselte weit fort von hier. Trommeln! Dumpfes Donnern, wie von einer Herde Elefanten. Was war los?

Ginny ging ans Fenster. draussen war es noch stockdunkel, aber am Horizont schimmerte bereits die Sonne.

Nein, das ging gar nicht! Sie war unter Wasser. Hier konnte die Sonne gar nicht aufgehen!

Feuer! Das konnte nur Feuer sein!

In diesem Moment stürmte Draconis in ihr Schlafzimmer! "Fort! Wir müssen fort von hier! Los schnell!"

Was ist geschehen? Was geht da vor sich?" Ginny hatte Angst. Was war passiert?

"Mordendes und brandschatzendes Reitervolk aus dem Norden greift Arktica an!" Du bist hier nicht sicher! Du musst in die Wälder fliehen, zusammen mit den anderen Meerfrauen des Haushaltes und..."

"Aber was ist mit dir?!"

"Mach dir um mich keineSorgen! Ich kümmer mich darum, dass sie keine Waffen und Wertsachen vorfinden werden und komme dann nach!"

"Dann bleibe ich mit dir hier! ich lass dich nicht alleine!"

"Aber versteh doch, das ist zu gefährlich! Ist dir nicht klar, was sie mit dir machen werden, wenn sie dich hier vorfinden werden?! Ich will nur nicht, dass dir etwas passiert!"

"Aber..."

"NEIN!"

Ginny erschrack heftigst.

"Nein! Ich will doch nur nicht, dass dir etwas passiert! Willst du das denn nicht verstehen?"

"Doch." gab Ginny kleinlaut zu. "Es tut mir Leid!"

°I°

Eilig verließ Ginny gemeinsam mit den anwesenden Meerfrauen das Landhaus und sie schwammen rasch zu dem nahe gelegenen Wald, wo sie sich im Unterholz in einer verborgenen Hölle, die für solche Fälle mit Decken und Nahrungsmitteln ausgestattet war.

Dort warteten sie, kümmerten sich um die Kinder und die Alten und versuchten noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Die Wache wurde alle 2 Stunden abgewechselt, doch Draconis kam nicht.

Ginny wurde allmählig unruhig. Was war passiert? Er musste doch das Versteck kennen. Es wurde erneut Abend. Der Lärm der wilden Horden und der Geruch von Feuer drang bis zu der Hölle.

Was passiert am Landhaus?

Die ersten verletzten Arbeiter der Plantage kammen zu der Hölle, immer darauf bedacht unbeobachtet zu bleiben. Die Frauen kümmerten sich um sie, aber Draconis kam nicht!

Ginny hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sie schwamm zum Haus um zu sehen, was geschehen war.

Der Anblick verschlug ihr den Atem und sie taumelte. Das einst so prächtige Anwesen war bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt, vereinzelnt schwelten noch ein paar Balken und die Einfahrt war nur noch ein einziges Schlammloch, vom Blut getränkt. Aber hier war kein Meermensch mehr, keine Leichen, keine Verletzten, keine Lebenden!

Was war geschehen?

°I°

Kapitel 3:

Soderle, ich weiß, ich bin spät, aber jetzt komt noch mal ein nettes kleines Kapitelchen, voraussichtlich das vorletzte, aber wenn ihr lieb seid gibts nachher vielleicht noch einen netten (oder auch weniger netten), kleinen Epilog.

Noch ein liebes Dankeschön an meine, Öhöm, bis jetzt nur einen, Kommischreiber. schokokekse verteil

Was war geschehen?

Wo war Draconis? Ginny sah sich verzweifelt um.

Was war dass für ein Geräusch? Sie horchte auf. Sie hatte etwas gehört, da war sie sicher. Aber wo war es hergekommen?

Hektisch sah sich Ginny um. Da war es wieder und diesmal hörte sie woher das Geräusch kam.Sie folgte ihm um die Ruine herum zu einem Wald. Je näher sie kam, umso sicherer wurde sie, dass es sich beim dem Geräusch um aufeinander schlagendem Metal handelte.

Bald schon sah sie eine Gruppe Merrmänner, die etwas umringten, wie es sich anhörte zwei weitere Merrmänner, die scheinbar einen Kampf ausfochten. Rasch schwamm sie näher und je näher sie kam, umso sicherer wurde sie, dass es sich bei einem der Männer um Draconis handelte.

Der Fremde lächelte, parierte die Schläge Draconis' viel zu leicht. Es schien, als spielte er nur mit ihm, wie eine Katze mit der Maus, welche in Todesgewissheit noch letzte Ausfälle versuchte. Doch er schien des 'Spielens' müde geworden zu sein. Mit einem letzten Streich stieß er seinen Degen Draconis in die Brust. Ginny schrie auf.

Nein, nein, nein. Das konnte nicht passiert sein. Sie drängte sich durch die Männer hindurch und viel neben Draconis nieder. Weinend wiegte sie seinen Kopf in ihren Armen. Flüsterte immer wieder seinen Namen, als könnte sie ihn damit ins leben zurückrufen.

Ein letztes "ich... liebe... dich!" kam über seine Lippen ehe er seine Seele aushauchte und Ginny weinend über ihm zusammenbrach.

Sie war der umherstehenden Meermänner nicht gewar, die sie nun zu bemerken schienen, ebenso wenig der Gefahr, die von ihnen ausging. Wie in Trance nahm sie verschwommen war, dass starke und brutale Arme sie von dem Leichnahm Draconis wegzerrten, kaum fähig, sich zu wehren. Wie betäubt lies sie sich fortschleifen, nahm war, dass sie unzüchtig berührt wurde und sich davor ekelte, doch ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht mehr.

Lachend verhöhnten die Männer sie, suchten sie aus der Reserve zu locken, doch in ihrem Geist durchliefen sie seltsame Gedanken.

Sie fühlte sich einsam.

Wollte zu ihm zurück.

Es gab nur einen Weg!

Ginny sah sich suchend um.

Gift.

Ein Messer.

Etwas Spitzes.

Jemand, der sie von ihrem leid erlösen würde.

Hoffnungsvoll sah sie die Männer an, bestimmt würden sie auch sie töten. Doch diese lachten nur, ihren Blick richtig deutend.

"Warum sollten wir", bagann einer von ihnen, "ein so entzückendes Wesen, wie du einfach umbringen, ohne vorher unseren Spaß gehabt zu haben?!"

Entsetzten und angst durchfluteten sie und sie wich ein Stück zurück, was sich jedoch als sinnlos erwies, da sie von den Meermännern umringt worden ist.

Ihr entsetzten wich schlagartig einem Gefühl von Leere und Einsamkeit. Enttäuschung und Hoffnungslosigkeit übermannte sie. Ihr Geist sah nur einen Ausweg: Doch die Erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit setzte nicht ein. Mit entsetzten wurde ihr gewar, dass sie ohne jegliche Milderung den Männern, des Schmewrzes und der Pein ausgeliefert war. Sie dachte an Draconis. Er lag etwa zehn Meter von ihr entfernt. weder konnte sie ihn erreichen, noch konnte er ihr helfen.

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln und liefen ihr Gesicht herunter.

Sie dachte an ihre Freunde, ja ihre Freunde, machten sie sich bereits Sorgen um sie? Suchten sie nach ihr? Wie würden sie reagieren, wenn sie nicht zurückkehren würde? Zum zweiten mal machte sich Ginny in disem scheinbar äußerst unpassenden moment gedanken darüber, wie sie hergekommen war. Doch eines war sicher, es war ihr eigener wunsch, dem alltäglichen Leben Hogwarts zu entfliehen. konnte es sein, dass sie es selbst war? Aber wie konnte sie zurückkehren? Sie wusste es nicht.

Vor verzweiflung schluchzte sie laut auf und ihr Geist entließ sie in diese wunderbare, schwarze, warme Leere, die sie alle Sorgen und Schmerzen vergessen lies.


End file.
